


A Spider’s Web

by SirenaSib



Category: Titanfall (Video Games), titanfall 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hidden Past Abuse, Hidden emotional trauma, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Smut, not detailed but is often referenced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenaSib/pseuds/SirenaSib
Summary: Spider has a lot of hidden past history besides being a IMC Pilot, now for an Apex Predator. As time goes on she learns more about her past and memories break free and she finds love.Hella cheesy Summurary cause idk how to write one, sorry.Tags to be added/edited as more chapters relase.
Relationships: Original Pilot Character & Original Titan Character, Viper (Titanfall/Original Pilot Character.
Kudos: 6





	1. The Build

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of time jumping of points in their relationship. Some points in here don’t match with the long run plan I have but have no idea on how to edit them to match with my current idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of theses works were posted on Tumblr first before I decided to put them here. This one got some edits that I wanted to change. 
> 
> Smut at the very end.

He really didn’t see why the ship was built to have a limited number of dorms. It was hard to find a spot and claim it as yours when it’s already six members and their Titan, but the recent addition made it just a bit harder.

Spider, he was told, was to be dorming with him. Slone and Ash were already in one room as was Ritcher and Kane, and he preferred to not have one of the other two males to be dorming with him, he saw how messy they kept theirs. Blisk’s room was of course off limits. They were just about to take off when he heard a knock on the door before it slid open. Spider was there with only two duffle bags. She walked in quietly looking around the room.

The “kitchen” was towards the front of the room, right beside the entrance, a couch and TV opposite of it. Towards the back were two beds in opposite corners and lockers on both sides. The left side was noticeable more used with the bed sheets being almost completely off the bed, an extra locker that was slightly open due to the amount of tech it was holding. She took to the right side. Placing her duffle bags on the bed. Viper didn’t focus on her as she moved around. He would have to just get used to another person in the room.

It was actually quite easy getting used to another person in the same room as him. The first week she slept with most of her gear on. The second week he noticed she would get up very early, earlier than Ash even, he didn’t know where she went at the time, too busy trying to get more sleep before the day started. Hawk, his titan, told him later where Spider went. Often she went to the Titan hanger bay and got into her own Titan, JD. 

_She appears to be under stress. JD has stated that they are not used to working with others. He also stated that she fears word of her being with the Apex Predators might get out and someone from her past may try to capture her._

Hawk spoke into the link as he worked on one of her thrusters. 

_Is she that valuable of a member if she needs protection?_

You were only a Predator if you had the skills. Needing protection meant you were weak. 

_Calculations suggest a 78% better performance in missions with the assistance of a Monarch Titan and Pilot. It is also easier to be assisted, that is a possible reason why they joined instead of remaining in hiding. They were on low ammo and power, yet we’re able to steal just enough from both Militia and IMC units without being caught.  
  
_

* * *

It was one of their first real big missions after joining. They were to defend a couple of units going in to steal information and escort them out and to extraction. Spider had JD watch the back as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop calling out as well as distracting. 

“Would be nice if I got some help! Got a Legion hiding with an Ion!”

Kane yelled over the comms. Viper was on the far side of the complex and was dealing with his own Titan, same with the others when he heard Spider speak up. 

“On the way, can you distract them?”

“I’m in a fucking Scorch you bug! What do you think?!”

He spotted JD quickly running to the back of the area, halting slightly he guessed to pick up Spider before he started to hear the faint rattle of an electric charged XO-16.

“Enemy shields down! Kane?!”

He heard Kane laughing along with the roar of a Flame core activating and the sound of a Titan exploding. 

“Enemy Legion down.” 

Kane’s Titan spoke. Spider had to back up from a placement of Anti-Rodeo smoke when the Ion charged out with a vengeance. The monarch shot a few rockets and even an energy syphon before charging against the Ion. Then the radio filled with a hatch opening and a loud metallic BAM. 

“Sheilds restored. Enemy pilot down.”

JD spoke. They had executed a Titan, and stole its battery. That was smart and ballsy Viper thought.

“Both teams got the data! Time to go!”

Blisk yelled into the comms, the roar of his Predator Cannon in the background. Viper dashed to the location of his team to defend as the others followed suit. Ash, Spider, and Kane made it back to his location while Blisk, Sloane, and Ritcher made it to their spot. Viper took to the skies, circling the group as Kane took to the front and the other two took to a side. They would have a long walk to evacuation as they kept the enemy off their back and made sure that the ground troops stayed together. 

It was a long walk getting to extraction. They had to stop twice to make sure that they weren’t followed and to give the ground troops rest since they didn’t have a Titan. It was dark when they did their second stop deciding to rest a little before getting the last few miles in and getting off the planet. 

“Spider, Viper, you’re on first watch. Slone, Ash, you’re next, one hour." 

Blisk told them before finding a spot for his Titan to hunker down and both of them rest. Spider and Viper walked a bit away from the group before they found a spot. Spider hopped out of the Titan onto its hand as it lifted her up to the top of its chassis. She had a DMR in one hand with a ration bar in the other. Viper decided it would be a good time to eat as well. 

They sat in silence save for the whir of both Titans. Occasionally Spider would grab her DMR and look into the forest, he didn’t see why, the titans would pick up on anyone approaching faster than they would, unless it was cloaked units but he didn’t say anything. The hour passed uneventfully and Ash and Slone soon came to take their spot. Spider got back into her Titan as Viper moved Hawk to a spot and the other pair went to their own.   
  


* * *

"Viper? Can I ask you a favor?”

He turned from the blueprints for Hawk. Spider had grown more easy to get use to, she talked more. Sparred with the rest a few times. She seemed unsure right now. 

He spoke “Depends.”

“My arm, I need another hand or set of hands to fix the connections and make sure the rotators aren’t getting any build up and the others getting worn down.”

He was surprised to find her asking for help, he seen the way she reacted to others touching it when not fighting. 

“I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t think you were capable, and I trust you a helluva lot more than the rest of the lot.”

“Really, not very smart.”

She gave a snort. “I seen the work you put on your Titan, as soon as you get this you’re gonna do the same, besides, why purposely mess it up when I’m the one that keeps everyone’s backs cleared.”

It was quiet for a moment. 

“Fine. Blueprints?”

She tossed a small flash drive to his hands as she turned her focus to getting her arm off. He saw out of the corner of his eye, she pressed a button before twisting and pulling off the arm and placed it on the desk before turning

“I’m going to get cleaned up, you know how to find me.”  
  


* * *

They were sparing. He would never admit it out loud but she was one of the hardest predators to fight against. Slone had a pattern, Ash wasn’t fluid, Kane was easy to get dizzy, Ritcher you just let him do all the hard work of runnin around, Blisk favored his right side, but Spider? She dodged another lock, ducking quickly and she slid up right beside him, their gear rubbing against each other before she backed up from another swing. 

  
She was fast, graceful, and really fucking hard to hit. He had one more trick. He turned around and charged her, she sidestepped, just like he thought she would and quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her with and using his momentum to flip them as they landed on the ground. He placed his fist above her neck as the other held her arm.

“I won.”

She gave a quiet laugh before tapping her non trapped hand on his side, where the armor was weaker. 

“More like a stalemate. Besides…”

He gave a small head tilt before suddenly her legs pushed against him, flipping him above her head. He let go of her arm, trying to stop himself from flipping. She quickly rounded and got above him, trapping both hands in her metal one as she placed her weight on his thighs, keeping him from lifting his legs to do the same. 

“I won now.”  
  


* * *

Ok so he may or may not be pinning for the skilled sniper sleeping in the same room as him, who can beat him in hand to hand combat, does not intrude into his space, while also being a helpful hand when it comes to modding Hawk, and she looks good.  
  
Viper gave a quiet groan at his thoughts as he let the water wash his sins off the wall before he turned off the water. Drying most of his hair before wrapping the towel around his shoulders and pulling on a pair of boxers. He stepped into the room he shared the person of his thoughts with. Spider was distracted, she had taken her DMR apart and cleaned it again. The jump to their next contracts always left her on edge. “How many times have you taken that apart now?” He asked as he pulled on his pilot gear.  
  
“In total or while you were in the shower?”  
  
She was being funny, noticing he was in there longer than usual. He shook his head but grinned. 

“Ha ha very funny.” 

“Huh really, am I getting better at jokes? But in reality probably not a good idea to use a lot of hot water, you know how the boss and Kane get when they cant basically melt their skin off. . .There are other ways to relax you know.”  
  
His brain short circuit, did she really mean-No that’s just his thoughts, Spider didn’t seem like the type to get attached to coworkers, or offer to be a fuck buddy. He didn’t turn around to face her, rather not look at her and see if she was being serious, the mission wouldn’t go right then.  
  
“Yeah I know it’s called sleep.”

“Thats-  
  
“Five mins till we get to the drop, get your asses to your Titans!”  
  
Blisked yelled into the comms. Spider didn’t get a chance to finish what she was gonna say as Viper grabbed his weapons and the rest of his gear and rushed out the door, she followed suit.   
  


* * *

He didn’t understand why he was sent on a solo mission, but he was told to for some reason, he guessed it was the fact no one knew his face, so he had to. He was ready to get back to being on the ship and rather deal with his personal issue then do another solo mission, he missed the small comfort of being assisted should things go south. 

He walked into the room quietly, it being late on the ship, and set down his duffel bag. The room looked mostly the same, another Sniper had been added to Spider’s desk, while a few Titan parts were placed on his, most likely due to Spider, she often found bits he was needing to get. Her bed was surprisingly empty seeing how she wasn’t in the hanger and he saw no one in the training room when he passed by. 

He looked to his bed, ready to sleep in his gear and deal with the pain later when he saw something in it. Spider was under the covers, wearing one of his shirts surprisingly and hugging his pillow. He turned not sure how to deal with her and decided to change. He heard the bed creak slightly as he changed and glanced back seeing Spider sit up. 

“Sorry I didn’t know you were back and I- the room felt different- I had problems sleeping and …”

She rambled before stopping, looking down and fiddled with the blanket before placing her hands beside her to get up. 

“I’ll get out of your way.”

“Spider.”

She paused and slowly looked up. He was close now, having changed. 

“If you want. . .you can stay.”

He didn’t want to admit but sleeping sucked when he was alone on the mission, the room felt barren without her. He missed her presence in general. 

“Oh-ok” 

She went towards the wall of the bed, grabbing her pillow and placing his back in the process as he got in. She hugged the wall as he faced the outside and he could feel her tension and it got on his nerves. He flipped over after sometime and placed a hand on her waist and held her.

“Relax.”

She took a deep breath calming herself before the two slowly drifted to sleep. They woke up with her head tucked under his chin and her own arms wrapped around his waist. They didn’t speak about sleeping together, but they didn’t stop either. He didn’t know what to call whatever they had, sleeping together but not actually _sleeping together_.   
  


* * *

She was on a solo mission now. They needed someone who could go in and get close to the target without drawing attention. She volunteered actually. Pointing out that she still wasn’t known as a Predator, and was an assassin before joining them. She got back two weeks later and immediately went to the med bay. The mission was successful but she had taken a few bullets, thankfully not in severe locations, removing glass shards, and trying to fix her arm. 

She was in a foul mood and no one bothered her, well except him of course. He had snatched her gear, arm and helmet mainly, the visor was cracked, as he set out to fix the two as she recovered. Once released from the med bay she was to rest and given a few more weeks for the nanites to do their job. 

He bothered her by watching movies, Top Gun and Edge of Tomorrow at least twice. Once healed she immediately went back to training, prepping her body after not having done so while healing. He joined her, bored out of his mind. 

“-nd I snapped his arm in half." 

She was talking about the mission as they spared. He stayed quiet letting her sort of vent before he blocked a swing from her. 

"Taught the ass to don’t even think about touching someone without asking.”

She spoke of someone following her, harassing her, while on the mission. She had gotten somewhere quiet and out of view before she attacked him after he touched her. While he was pissed that someone touched her, the fact that she broke his arm made him satisfied.

* * *

He gave a groan hearing what sounded like metal on metal. 

His head was pounding yet he didn’t even drink that much the night before. Spider was trying to be quiet, whipping up some food their bodies could handle while being slightly hungover. Eventually the noises stopped and he could tell lights were turned off. Cracking one eye open just a bit to see Spider in the kitchen eating whatever she made quietly, lost in her thoughts.

She was wearing one of his shirts again, he could see her shorts under the edge of his shirt but just barely. He looked away in his own thoughts before his eyes flicked back to her when she started moving. Bringing a bottle of water, medicine, and some food. 

“Are you always looking out for everyone?”

She hummed a bit as he sat up before speaking. 

“Guess it’s just in my nature.”

* * *

He gave a soft grunt as he was pushed onto the bed. Spider was quick to straddle him. She leaned down quickly, capturing his lips with hers and kissed hard. He kissed back just as hard as his hands grabbed her waist and head. He’s not sure how the make out session started. They were sparring again when it just got a little heated. OK more than a little, Spider had gained the upper hand and straddled his waist when he let out a tiny choked moan. She halted slightly, surprised by the noise before she moved but it felt like she purposely dragged her weight onto him more. Then they were hurrying back to their room, their gear quickly stripped away. 

  
He was brought back to the present when Spider slowly kissed down his chest, her thumb flicking over a hardening nipple before kissing above his navel. She then tugged on his briefs, getting him to lift his hips as she pulled them off. Her hands felt along his thighs as she breathed over his cock.  
  
Slowly she gave the head a tiny kiss before giving a long lick on the underside. His breath was shaky but when she enveloped him with her mouth he let out a moan, his hands covering his face as she slowly bobbed up and down. Stopping at times to flatten her tongue on his head. 

“Fuck.” He groaned out. 

Spider hummed, watching his reaction through her eyelashes. She continued before he started to pant harder, his hips slowly thrusting.

“Fuck-Spider-Ah!”

She quickly pulled off, her hand squeezing the base almost painfully keeping him for cumming. Slowly did he come from that high and she started to pump again. She crawled into his lap as she kept the slow pace, her other hand going to her cilt and folds, rubbing lightly before slowly sliding a finger in. She matched her pumps, her finger sliding in as her other hand went down. She continued even as she added a second and third. Once she felt stretched did she stop. 

Viper’s hands went to her waist as she held him and slowly slid down a tiny moan coming out as she bottomed out. Then she rose and slid back down, her pace slow. His hands gripping her waist tight. She leaned down quickly kissing him as a hand went into his hair as the other braced near his head, his own hands moving, one to her hair, the other to the small of her back. 

The kisses were slow and sloppy, quiet pants came out between the kisses before Spider slowly increased her pace. They broke the kiss, letting their foreheads rest together. Quiet words spoken as the pleasure rose. 

“Nnnn-Vi-ah-Viper!”

“Fu-ck-Spider!”

They came with a shout. Spider giving a few thrust before slamming down hard and stilling. Small shakes went through their bodies as they breathed. Spider made a quiet whine as she pulled off him, feeling slick dribble out onto them both. She ran her hand through his hair slowly before giving a quiet grunt. 

“We need a shower.”

“Is that an offer for round 2?”

He said with a grin causing a quiet laugh to escape her. 

“Only if you promise to help clean up the mess.”

“Deal.”


	2. War Games Simulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship. Hidden bits of trauma due to her injury she sustained a long time ago by a Scorch Titan.

Spider glanced outside the window of the simulated dropship, bringing them down as though this was an actual battle before doing last second checks to her equipment, her modified Longbow DMR, P2016, with a MGL. Viper was beside her doing the same. He was running the Car and P2016 with the Charge Rifle as his anti-Titan.

“How would a friendly competition sound? One with the least points washes the other’s Titan for. . . a week?”

Viper spoke. He looked like he didn’t care with the way he was standing but Spider knew how he loved competitions, Spider did as well and they often had them between each other.

“You sure you want to do that, JD is very particular when it comes to washes.”

The simulation of Blisk flipped his knife a few times before pointing to the open hatch. The two hopped quickly, landed and readied their weapons. Ritcher landed behind them a second later from the other dropship, IMC grunts followed after but quickly left the vicinity of the Predators. Ritcher grunted, almost like a scoff before his cloak activated and he left the two who gave a shrug before running off.

It was a battle of Attrition, Spider had steadily taken down grunts, occasionally glancing at her Titan meter, JD would be better if he was called first, it would give him time to prep but with the others following closely in score she wasn’t sure.

Ash, Slone, and Kane were considered the enemy team but she had yet to see them, only that Ritcher had found Kane and swiftly terminated him from her HUD.

A pulse blade suddenly lodged itself on the wall opposite of her but as soon as the wave went out she bailed. Slone would no doubt be close by and it would not be in Spider’s favor if she was trapped in a building.

The Ion Pilot soon showed up, her jumpjet burning letting Spider know where the other was. Quickly swapping to her own P2016 she shot when she could see the other but Slone simply jumped away from view causing Spider to approach the ledge and look down.

A grenade was quickly launched into the air causing Spider to curse and scramble back. The blast knocked her off her feet, slamming her head down and the simulation caused her vision to spin slightly. Slone jumped into view and the Grapple Pilot quickly rolled, a knife embedding where her head was.

Spider quickly flicked the sights to Solane and let loose the bullets. Not taking a chance for her rival’s team members to approach when down, Spider quickly left the area. It was then she saw Viper take out Ash with a well placed Pulse Blade throw. Her HUD lit up for Titanfall after a few more grunts fell to her DMR and quickly she called. His Battery boost already activated upon his quick descent.

“Monarch systems transferred to Pilot, how are you feeling Spider?”

JD spoke calmly as Spider settled to the familiarity and took out a large group of grunts with the Missile Racks.

“Just Cheery, almost got my ass kicked to Slone, Is Hawk active yet?”

“Negative, Pilot Viper is currently at 95%, Pilot Ash appears to have claimed vengeance for the Pulse Blade kill he did.”

Spider hummed, grunts were thinning out in her area due to a Titan being active and she wasn’t close to getting the first upgrade yet.

“What’s the status of-Shit!”

Spider quickly thrusted backwards, coming way to close for her taste to Kane’s Scorch. The thermal shield quickly activated causing a jolt of fear and panic to go down her spine, her hands gripped the controls tightly, her knuckles turning white as the metal arm creaked at the pressure.

JD quickly sent a pulse to her, calming her slightly through the bond. Spider’s cause of injury still didn’t settle well with her. JD darted between buildings as he heard a clunk sound to the right of him and could calculate that it was an incendiary trap.

Spider regained herself and cast out the Electric Smoke before settling near a building with the sights set for where she ran from. She hoped Kane would fall for the trick and go through once cleared to try and chase her, she wouldn’t know till it cleared.

Kane’s Scorch quickly appeared and she shot the Energy Syphon to slow him down, once done the Missile Racks flew next. Kane dashed backwards giving her a chance to charge forward and rearm both supports when an incendiary trap was launched over JD to behind him. A thermite quickly followed and Spider had barely any time to react to the sudden heat.

Kane started to march towards her, his Thermal Shield active, effectively trapping her. Overheating warnings started to pop up when suddenly he staggered to the side with a loud crack sounding into the air.

“Incendiary trap cleared.”

JD spoke as he quickly backed up away from the Scorch, another crack sounded off and Spider could see the Plasma Rifle shot through the air and hit the Scorch in the shoulder.

Spider raised the XO-16 and let loose the bullets while Kane looked towards where Viper and his Titan was. The Scorch turned to her then and slammed a hand down causing a small fire wall to light beneath her feet. Her shields broke causing raw damage as she moved off the fire.

Kane’s Scorch was spewing sparks and flames from his vents as armor stripped away from JD's rockets and XO-16. One more Plasma Rifle shot broke through the air and next the Titan started to hum and glow dangerously. Kane suddenly launched into the air before disappearing as a temporary cloak activated.

* * *

  
The life reserves were dwindling slowly, Kane and his Titan were out while Ritcher and Solane were on their “final life”. Ash and Viper had two left while Spider had Three.

“HK-3417 requesting assistance.”

Spider could hear the sound of dashes as Viper gave a curse and the electric hum of a Sword Core, no doubt belonging to Ash, nearby.

“Can you make your way to our location Hawk?”

Spider asked, already coming up with a plan as JD opened the hatch and held his hand out for her to jump on.

“Yes, proceeding currently.”

Spider quickly jumped and then wall ran up on one of the cylinder towers while JD concealed his location by one of the opposite walls. Hawk quickly dashed between the Titan and Pilot, a Tether Trap activating as the air crackled with energy as Ash re-phased into existence with her Ronin.

JD shot at the Ronin who blocked most of the shots as Spider jumped down and rodeoed onto its back. The battery in its back was almost out when Electric Smoke activated. Grunting through the pain Spider yanked the battery and jumped high, activating her Grapple as the Ronin turned to slash at her. The blade came dangerously close to her head as she swung low and into JD’s hand, the Titan quickly shoving her into the cockpit before bracing against another Broadsword slash.

The battery was roughly slotted into one of the inner compartments and the control was given back to Spider. The tether trap broke then and Ash forced her Titan towards Viper who VTOL hovered. His Titan on dangerously low power. The Ronin swapped to its Leadwall and blasted a few shots at the Northstar.

The thrusters started to sputter and Viper was coming back down as a Arc wave slashed towards him and another Broadsword attack hit his Titan causing the reactor to blow. Spider wasn’t sure what happened, just that she saw Viper “die” before her and the urge to destroy what caused it just burned in her.

The Ronin turned but it was too late, Rockets blasted at its chassis, breaking the hatch then a arm reached through pulling Ash roughly from the Titan, the simulacrum was crushed within JD’s hand, a swift kick destroyed the rest of the Titan reactor as it fell backwards and down. The final points ticked off signaling her team as the winner. Spider sagged back as the simulation slowly deterialized.

“Pilot-”

“It’s ok JD, I’m alright, just. . .got caught up.”

A phantom hand on the shoulder signaled that JD understood, he felt all of it, even felt perhaps angry at the Ronin and Sim for hurting someone his pilot cared for. He often reflected off of Spider, his natural battle net wanting to Evolve and Upgrade, it also meant mimicking human emotions, including the ones like Anger and Possessiveness.

The simulation ended and he watched, optic shutters partly closed in a squint as Viper hopped out of his own pod, a light knock to Spider’s own before her’s opened and he held his hand out.

JD watched as a few seconds went by before she grabbed it and hopped out of her pod. She glanced towards her Titan causing him to relax almost as if embarrassed for being caught watching the two intensely. He “blinked” towards her and she gave a small nod before the two pilots walked out still holding hands.


	3. Mirror Hype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Tumblr post of Viper talking to himself in the mirror. You gotta be great at talking while flying a few thousand feet in the air at high speeds while also fighting enemy titans, it just may need some practice.

“Vipers got you in the pipe. Five by Five.”

  
It was quiet to Spider, she only had just walked into their shared room but could hear what sounds like talking coming from the bathroom. At first she thought he was simply talking to his Northstar, Hawk, but his helmet and small comms he uses when not wearing his helmet were on his bed.

How odd.

“Gonna need to move faster than that son, Speed is life.”

Spider grinned and had to take a deep breath to keep from laughing. Viper was talking to himself. . . again. She could see him in the mirror, fixing his hair before he pointed to the mirror.

“You're gonna need to try harder than that.”

She was surprised to see him do it again, last time he was in the communal bathrooms and Slone happened to come across him and recorded it. She’ll admit that she saved the video but was kind enough to delete it from Slone’s own phone.

She took her helmet off, setting it on their bed and quietly walked to the bathroom. Viper had yet to see or hear her so she leaned on the door frame. He continued to talk, occasionally clearing his throat and trying a line again if he didn’t like it.

“Dodge-

“This?”

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Viper suddenly yelled before tripping on his feet and fell backwards against the wall. Spider’s grin broke causing her to laugh quite hard, a few small snorts coming out. Viper rubbed the back of his head a bit, giving a quiet groan at the tender spot. Spider’s laughter subdued eventually and she went towards him, squatting down. She had a fake frown of pity on her face as he looked at her.

“Thanks for scaring me, I  _ totally  _ needed it.”

He said with sarcasm causing Spider to smile.

“You are welcome, now-

She rose

Up!”

She grabbed the hand resting on his raised thigh and pulled him up. A few complaints at the manhandling coming from Viper as she pulled him up.

“I could have gotten up on my own, I didn’t get hurt that bad.”

“And I could have recorded you but didn’t.”

“ _ You wouldn’t dare. _ ”

Spider only grinned at him causing him to continue.

“I know where you sleep.”

“As do I, now,  _ we _ have a mission to do, so if you're done showing off to yourself, I would love to see you show off in a fight.”

Viper wanted to make a noise of protest but silenced himself. Spider turned grabbing both of their helmets, and his personal comms and handed them to him. He had just got his ear piece in when Spider stopped him. . .only to give a quick kiss.

“An apology for scaring you, now, we can go.”

Her helmet came on and she grabbed the rest of her gear before quickly rushing out. A small blush spread on his already heated cheeks from the previous embarrassment of being caught again talking to himself and tripping in surprise.

It didn’t stop even as he put his helmet on and went to the Titan hanger bay, Spider was already waiting in her Titan, JD, the hatch open and she sent a small salute before the hatch closed. He quickly scaled up Hawk and settled.   
  


He might get caught talking in the mirror more often.


	4. NSFW Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFT Prompt “They’re gonna catch us-”
> 
> Also old work, might be different from the other chapters on style.

Spider gave a huff as she was pushed against the crates. Viper immediately stepped between her legs and she could feel the small tent over his layers of pilot gear. Sure she had teased him but she didn't think it would do that much, more of a promise after their next mission. 

" **They're gonna catch us-"**

She gave another huff as he thrusted against her slightly, not caring about the prospect of getting caught. He pulled at the buckles of their pouches and belts. Letting them fall to the floor and out of the way before tugging down his pants. Spider would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy his ‘eagerness’. Seeing him almost desperate that he would risk the prospect of getting caught thrilled her. 

“You didn’t seem to care earlier, when I warned you.” 

He spoke as he watched her slowly pull at her own pants before huffing and tugged at them hoping she would move faster. She gave a small laugh before pushing at his chest. 

“Need to move if you want them off, you're in the way.”

He backed up a bit huffing as she hopped off and pulled her pants down her thighs. He grabbed her waist and turned her around quickly. Grabbing a small bottle of lube from one of his smaller pockets and quickly slicked his cock after pulling off a glove. 

“And-“ he paused as he rubbed against her lower lips teasingly. “Your moving slow, such a tease.” 

Spider gave a small hum at the feeling. 

“Well move then, Mr. Speed is life.” 

She spoke and he could hear the grin before he lined up and slowly pushed into her cunt. A quiet choked moan suddenly released from her as she hid her visor into her elbow. 

He was slow at first, working her more open and relaxed before he gripped her hips and slammed in, his own groan stuttering out as he tried to keep from being loud. 

Viper leaned over her back as much as he could, but with their gear in the way he couldn’t get as close as he wanted to. He could feel Spider flutter around him and could hear the tiny whines. Soon she started to push back as much as she could so close to the edge as Viper slammed a hand by her waist to keep stable. 

“Viper-Ah-I’m-cl-fuck-I’m close.” 

He gave a soft groan before speaking

“Fuck-you like the thought of being caught-Ah-fuck- you like the thrill?” 

“Yes-fuck- god yes-please.” 

Viper could hear the sudden pitch change as she almost begged loudly before she caught herself. He grabbed her arm hiding her visor and placed it behind her back, hearing her whine before he thrusted hard a few more times. 

Her back arched and he was sure if he could see her face her eyes would be shut tight as her mouth formed a ‘O’. A few quick and hard thrusts more then he was cumming in her. A quiet groan leaving him as she gave a soft whimper. 

He stilled, catching his breath before pulling out, a small bit of his seed sliding out before he caught it with his fingers and slipped it back in. A quiet curse and whimper came from Spider. 

“Bastard. You're doing laundry.” 

She spoke, not at all angry. He grinned tucking himself back into his pants as she slowly started to do the same. 

“You know you like the feeling of being filled by me.” 

“Mmm, fuck you.” 

She definitely was smiling. He reached down grabbing their pouches and helped clip hers back on then his own. He wrapped his hands around her. 

“More like I fucked you but you can gladly later.” 

She gave a laugh, a rare snort coming out, she sighed.

“love you.” 

He wanted to kiss her but their helmets made it impossible so he leaned his head towards hers, giving her waist a squeeze before replying. 

“Love you to, now before they get here. . .” 

He parted from her embrace and they walked away from the crates. . . Only to see Ash. Her back was to them as she looked over her weapons. 

“Next time. . .keep it in the bedroom. You are not as sneaky as you might think.” 

The two pilots blushed under their helmets and as the two went to their titans Viper could see JD’s optic narrowed from the shutters as though he was glaring at him before they relaxed and the hatch opened, letting Spider crawl into his cockpit. She gave a mock salute to a Viper before the hatch closed. 

The rest of the Predators came in just as his own cockpit closed around him. 


	5. NSFW Prompt (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFT Prompt “You want me so bad? Fine. Cock warm me. Don’t move till I tell you.”
> 
> Also a old work, most likely will be different from the other chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vague mentions of noncon- nothing serious, just a short thought of worry at being rude and hurting the other by accident.

Viper had been hard at work trying to give Hawk the best mods without losing power or strength in other areas leaving him very focused on the task at hand.

Spider had been trying to give subtle hints at first before he got too busy, such as wearing more revealing clothes and giving small massages and kisses when he made a particularly frustrated noise when calculations don’t add up.

When that didn’t work. She pulled his chair back and quickly crawled into his lap, his noise of protest slowly dying down before he asked.

“What is it?”

She gave a small huff as her arms relaxed under his and her face hid at his neck. Her hips giving a slow grind.

“I have been wanting your attention.”

He made a humming noise.

“Is that so?”

He relaxed his hands on her hips letting her slowly grind. She hummed in conformation as her breath stuttered slightly feeling him get hard. He lifted her a bit so he could pull his sweats and boxers down his thighs.

The small contact against Spider’s lips let him know how wet she was. Her little grinds getting him wet before she rose again only to grab him and sink onto his cock. Before she could move he grabbed her hips tight and spoke in her ear.

**“You want me so bad? Fine. Cock warm me. Don’t move till I tell you.”**

She gave a sharp breath at the tone he used, she wanted to grind and move to be a brat but she didn’t want him not to stop her. She was a mess last time from the edging and denial they did to each other. She gave a small whine.

“Viper please!”

“Do you want to come unsatisfied? Hmm? Or do you want me to fuck you properly?”

He was a little worried if he went too far. Her past partner having been rude and controlling. He didn’t want her to feel like she couldn’t stop him, and that he was going to control her constantly. She gave another whine before speaking.

“I won’t move, I’ll be good! Just please-fuck- be fast.”

Her arms wrapped around and clinged to him and the seat as her face hid at his neck. He could feel her tighten and relax, trying not to move.

He would finish a few more calculations before giving his attention to Spider, for now, he would enjoy the small reactions as he lightly toyed with her.


	6. Data retrieval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider is tasked with retrieving sensitive data with the help of Viper. The Pulse blade pilot and his northstar covering one exit while JD covers another. 
> 
> Things go smoothly till an unexpected arrival of milita troops including a stim pilot puts pressure on Spider.

Crawling through ducts and vents wasn't something Spider often did. Of course she wasn't always the one tasked with retrieving sensitive data without tripping alarms, her specialty is in killing and not getting caught. 

But she was sent in while Viper watched the south exit and JD was watching the north exit. 

Her HUD gave a quiet beep signaling that she was at the location. Quietly as she could she pushed down then tugged up the vent panel breaking it free. 

"At the panel, commencing download."

Spider spoke as she plugged a small data drive into the console. Files slowly popping up and downloading into the drive. 

"Woah heads up multiple dropships coming in."

Viper spoke into the comms she could faintly hear Hawk list off a few numbers and could only guess it was how many just joined. 

"I'm speeding up the download, if I try to go through the vents they will catch me." 

"Pilot I advise against it, Viper and I will not be able to assist you inside the complex, multiple units will rush to your position."

"I'm a sitting duck waiting for this to finish, I'm taking the risk."

As soon as she put the input to retrieve faster the alarms blarred.

"Stay hidden till I am closer to the exit."

"Understood, you have two units approaching you from the north door, recommend finding cover."

Spider glanced towards the door before turning away to find a spot to hide. The door opened and the groups slowly walked in. 

"Contain the breach, rest of you spread out and search, they're still here."

A feminine robotic voice said as boots quietly thudded around Spider.

"Pilot, I am keeping them busy at the console but it won't last long." 

JD spoke quietly to her. She took a breath as a step got closer. Once the gun was in view she yanked the gun from the soldier and quickly bashed their head, the body fell causing the rest to look towards her. 

Quickly ducking behind cover as the bullets rained past her. She grabbed a grenade quickly pulling the pin and tossing it over her cover. 

She could hear a few holler before a loud blast rang out. Jumping over the cover she quickly shot at a few standing soldiers and grabbed the data drive. 

Spider dropped an Electric smoke grenade and ran out the northern doors. Ducking a few times as shots rained past her head the sound of metal feet hitting the floor rang out as well as the hum of an overcharged machine.

It was a Stim pilot chasing her. 

Spider could hear the stim pilot talk but couldn't make out what was said till she saw a group of soldiers appear out from one of the hallways. 

She quickly tossed out a Gravity star, the squadron immediately started to float as her grapple hook clicked into the roof, pulling her from getting stuck. 

She was almost in one of the hangers when the Gravity star blasted out and a body crashed into her's. 

The stim pilot had used it to project themselves, immediately catching up with her. 

They tumbled before coming to a stop. Spider immediately rolled onto her feet, dodging a hit from the stim pilot who's hand was where her head was. 

She grabbed her data knife and charged at the Stim pilot the two blocking each other's hits or getting a few in. 

Spider had gotten a good kick in causing the Stim pilot to stumble before they caught her hand as the knife went towards their neck. They twisted out her hold, pulling her arm causing Spider to release the knife. She ducked grabbing it with the other hand and swung around but scrapped against the arm of the stim, not doing any real damage. 

The battle was at a stalemate, neither side gaining the upper hand till the stim pilot overcharged their system and started to deliver heavy and fast punches. 

Spider blocked most of them till one got past her, it grabbed the data drive from one of her pockets as another hit her head, a loud metal crack sounded as glass shards fell from the visor. Spider fell with the punch, helmet falling away as she rose. 

The stim pilot lowered their hands, head tilting slightly as they took a step forward. 

"Savanah?"

Spider glanced away for a second before looking back at the pilot. 

"Who the hell is Savanah." 

A loud explosion rang out as the lights flicked off for a few seconds and when they turned back on Spider was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a little diffrent this time.
> 
> The stim pilot is a friend of mine's oc who will be showing up more throughout Spider's time, and who will be one of the key people to help her out.


	7. Losing yourself (TW! CAUTION)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Burning, loss of limb, violet death. 
> 
> This chapter simply states why spider got a prosthetic as well as her discomfort(and Actual fear) of Scorch titans.

It was well into her hundredth battle, and yet she never has felt so much fear then she does now. 

She had attempted to crush a Scorch with a Titanfall but her kit malfunctioned and caused the signal to not go through, and now the Scorch was chasing her. 

"Overriding control drop command, prepare for titanfall pilot." 

Her HUD lit up a marker where her Monarch Titan, JD-4213, was falling. She hoped along the roofs before running on the walls of another building. The Scorch stomping closer to her as thermite rounds blasted close, the heat too close for comfort. 

JD had made it down, rising swiftly with both acolyte pods ready. She just had to get closer. 

"Engaging hostile titan."

The Energy Siphon fired, slowing the Scorch. Spider jumped, swinging her arm out to send her grapple only to scream out in pain as a thermite launched and hit her arm. 

She fell landing on her back as her jumpsuit burned from the flames. Her arm a dark ugly color as it spread up to her neck and down her chest. 

She felt something grab her and yank her across the dirt to a building but didn't care, she could only focus on the pain. 

JD's body however vibrated in anger as he charged the Titan to keep it from getting closer to his pilot, her screams burning into his memory banks. 

He shot his rocket salvos as the Scorch as his XO-16 blazed bullets into it. Quickly rearming and reloading both Rocket and Energy pods, he dashed, dodging a flame wall and thermite round. 

He could hear the grunts and the pilot who dragged her to cover talk about her injuries but he couldn't focus on them, he needed to make this Titan and pilot pay for hurting his pilot. 

The Scorch continued to back up, no doubt trying to get closer to its allies but JD wasn't having it. 

He shot another Energy Syphon shot, shouldering his XO-16 and dashed forward again. He slammed into the Titan, pushing it into a building as his rocket salvo went off. 

Its flame shield sputtered to life as the effects of the Energy Syphon went away. Heat warnings popped up for JD but he ignored them. 

Grabbing the hand with the shield active he placed his foot on the Scorch's chassis and pulled, both his and the Scorch's bodies whining at the force. 

Eventually the joints on the Scorch's shoulder gave, the shield dying as the arm came off. JD tossed it behind him as the Scorch slowly pulled itself from the building but JD wasn't done with it. 

He grabbed at its cockpit doors as it's only hand pulled at his back. Both titans ripping something from the other, The scorch's cockpit doors, and JD's various wires, coolant lines, and spinal column covering. 

He ripped the pilot from its cockpit, crushing it into a bloody paste in his hand before ripping the Titan from the inside out. 

"JD-4213, Spider is being evacuated, head to these coordinates for pick up." 

Kodac spoke into his comms. JD dint reply just simply grabbed his XO-16 reloaded it and ran to the coordinates. 

  
  
  


He could see and hear the other pilots stare and talk. The blood on his hand had long since dried as the techs cautiously repaired him. Word has spread of the events as Spider was in surgery. JD didn't feel guilty for his actions.

When Spider woke up it was two days after the battle and her surgery. Her Link to JD was faint, she barely felt the relief he had when he found out she awoke but it quickly changed the guilt. He had sat and thought of the battle and tried to come up with scenarios that she wouldn't have gotten injured, but none of them mattered anyway, she had already paid the price. 

She had been amputated above her elbow, her hand and lower arm had suffered fourth degree burns as her shoulder had third to second degree burns as well as on the side of her chest and partial on her back. First degree burns crawled up her neck and down to her thigh and midsection from her jumpsuit having caught fire. 

She would be forced to rest to let the nanobots and any other procedures the doctor wanted to do to heal her. 

Their link will no doubt disconnect from her long rest and any mental therapy they would have her go through but it didn't sit right with Spider. She felt like JD was going to overanalyze and think of the battle too much to where he wouldn't want to be her Titan anymore. 

Kodac came in the room sometime after and she instinctively looked down. He must been disappointed in her and JD, his best pair got themselves selves grounded for a long time due to her injuries and whatever damage JD had taken to protect her. 

"It's good to see that your awake. You are taking your injuries quiet well."

She remained quiet, glancing up at Kodac as he looked at her chart. 

"JD-4213 will be undergoing extensive maintenance as you heal, you will go through the therapy the doctors recommend without question so you can heal and be fitted with your prosthetic. Once done you will go through training and more therapy with your new limb."

"Yes sir."

She spoke quietly. 

"Once the doctor allows you to move and JD-4213 is back online I will permit you to enter the Titan bay."

Relief flooded her 

"Yessir, thank you sir."

He placed a kiss atop her head and left her alone. And the reality of things finally started to set in. 


	8. Savanah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things only just begin to spiral.

_ ‘Savanah’ _

_ ‘Savanah’ _

“Pilot?”

Spider came out of her trance, the fight with the stim pilot and the name left her on edge and made her try to think. Why did that Stim Pilot look and sound so familiar, but who was Savanah? She pushed the thoughts away, trying to remember what JD had asked while she was unfocused. 

“Ya JD?”

She couldn’t remember what he said, only the voice of the Stim pilot calling a name. The quiet beep signaled JD’s discomfort at her question. 

“I ask for your status Pilot. You have been silent since the mission and we are almost back on the main ship. Pilot Viper is also worried.” 

“Can you run any searches on a pilot named Savanah?” 

“You are dodging the question, I must ask again Pilot. Are you okay?” 

She didn’t know how she felt, everything was too confusing, her brain hurt trying to think of that Stim Pilot and why they acted like they knew her. It wasn’t some Milita trick, their too ‘humane’ for that. She sighed. 

“No JD, I’m not, it’s bothering me.” 

“The name?” 

“Ya, and the pilot, I just, I feel off about this.” 

“Would you find comfort if I search the name?”

“Maybe, I-I don’t know, it’s giving me a headache talking about this.” 

“I will search then, one moment.”

Spider got back to clean her weapons, having noticed that she stopped when she started to think on what had happened before JD beeped again. 

“Unable to find any search containing a pilot named Savanah.”

“Cant be, did you look in the IMC database?”

“Yes Pilot, no significant named of Savanah showed up.”

“What about a public search, like a-a news article from a Milita post?”

“Negative, no matching results. It is possible the Simulacrum had connected you to someone they know mistakenly. Many reports of memory issues show up upon a search.”

So it was just the Stim Pilot confusing her with someone. An enemy who finds that someone they know is on the ‘wrong side’. She didn’t think finding a pilot named Savanah showing up would comfort her, but this didn’t ease her worries that much as well. 

“Understood JD, thank you for searching anyway.” 

“Of course pilot, I would recommend getting something to eat and a shower should, I believe the quote is ‘lighten your mood’.”

“Thanks JD, I’ll think about it.”    
  


JD however couldn’t believe that he lied to his pilot, or was capable of it but something in his processor told him that telling Spider the truth would make it worse. Her headaches, nightmares, and many other physiologic related issues slowly started to add up and this shouldnt be added. . . at least not yet. 

Search for Savanah. . . Results found: filtered by most recent.

Captain Savanah Lachy, Ship Commander Nickolas Kodac and numorous other Pilots MIA after a recent IMC Raid on one of the Milita bases. Status of the pilots are unknown, and the IMC have not confessed to taking any prisoners. 

The searches continued and made him increasingly worried for his pilot. Numerous photos of his pilot showed, all of her helmet with a blue paint job and his ID tag before switching to a Titan tag he did not know, the article only stating it’s destruction before he was mentioned. 

But the words Missing in Action, Milta, and Kodac should not be in the same sentence. 

Something was very very wrong. 


End file.
